


TeaHouse

by amiyade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni is a cinnamon roll, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I have No Excuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, but it's still pretty much just porn, i have next to zero memory of the anime so this is based on the manga, sebastian is a little shit, there are some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: Agni raised his head and Sebastian made sure to wear a neutral expression, even if his curiosity piqued. There was something in Agni’s eyes he hadn’t seen before, but knew very well. This could be interesting.Let’s see how far you are willing to push…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I found an old pic on my pc and was reminded of this pairing and the fic I wrote 10 years ago... and my dear mind of course wouldn't leave me alone until I re-wrote it in English, with all the porn this time. So yeah, this is just porn, because why not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
The title has nothing to do with anything and I apologise, it was the working title, but it stuck... Anyway the fic's theme song is [Flesh by Simon Curtis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh3eG7HgnCM). Enjoy! :D

The white snow was a welcome addition to London’s view. It wasn’t enough to cover everything, but it made a difference. Winter was nice in the city. The cold tended to discourage most of the drunk and brave that otherwise roamed the streets every night from staying out long and thus providing some much needed silence.

Night-time was something Sebastian cherished a lot. Albeit the dark hours weren’t quite as peaceful as in the Phantomhive estate, the townhouse in London was passable too in that regard. No thanks to the staff (he still couldn’t believe that bringing them along was the lesser evil, but nobody could say he wasn’t learning from his mistakes), but even those people needed sleep, giving Sebastian the chance to finally work in peace.

Not having to sleep was certainly an advantage, considering the seemingly endless tasks he had every day. It was so much easier to do certain things when he wasn’t… needed elsewhere. Thus the paperwork in front of him. He went through the lists and numbers with bored focus. Why humans liked to make their own lives so much more complicated than it needed to be was beyond him. If things went on like this, he might be out of work; humans did a wonderful job at condemning themselves on their own.

A soft noise got Sebastian’s attention and his eyes snapped up towards the study’s door. His grip shifted on the pen he was holding, ready to throw it if necessary. The door opened and Agni poked his head inside, but froze the moment he spotted him.

‘Ah, Mr. Sebastian, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to…’ He tried to move back and close the door, but his hand slipped from the door frame and his forehead hit the wood with a loud thud.

‘Are you alright?’ Sebastian asked, rising from his seat and heading towards the man. Agni was rubbing the spot he hit. It wasn’t like him to be so uncoordinated. He also looked rather dishevelled, his decorated sash and the binding from his right hand were missing and the top buttons of his _sherwani_ were undone.

‘I didn’t mean to bother you in your work,’ Agni said, still rubbing his forehead and avoiding eye contact. Sebastian put on his polite smile.

‘Let me see that.’

Agni dropped his hand, still not looking at him and Sebastian leaned a bit closer to inspect the damage.

He could finish his work after he dealt with whatever this was. In all honesty the man’s company wasn’t an exactly unwanted distraction. He brushed a light finger over Agni’s forehead, the skin was a bit red, which might be because all that rubbing he was doing, but otherwise he saw no mark for now.

‘I can get you some ice to put on it,’ Sebastian offered as he dropped his hand.

‘No… that won’t be necessary,’ Agni muttered, staring at his own feet. There was a beat of silence.

‘I thought you already retired considering the day’s events,’ Sebastian said when the other seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Agni looked at him and hesitated for a long moment before speaking.

‘Well, yes.’ His eyes darted away again. ‘This is rather… embarrassing, but I haven’t drunk since… It seems it affected me a lot more than I thought. I tried to get some fresh air, but now I… all the corridors look the same and…’ he trailed off, but Sebastian knew what this was about even from that.

Prince Soma’s mood was fluctuating ever since they left the Crystal Palace after the competition. Ciel entertained his breakdown as long as he could, but soon he reached the end of his limited empathy and left Soma and Agni to their own devices. How the prince got into the liquor cabinet would remain a mystery forever as Sebastian had the only key to it. When Sebastian found them Soma was giggling on the floor in the middle of his room with several empty bottles around him. Apparently, Agni tried to stop him, which only ended in Soma ordering him to drink too. Agni looked composed enough at the time, but it would seem he was downplaying his state of drunkenness. Sebastian had to admit, on occasions reading Agni wasn’t as easy as other humans. He resisted the urge to sigh. He stepped back to the desk, grabbed a candle holder with a lit candle in it and motioned towards the door.

‘Let me accompany you back to your room.’ He caught Agni’s grateful expression before walking out of the room.

Their slow steps were muffled by the corridor’s carpet, still, Sebastian noted the difference in Agni’s gait. Not that it would be noticeable to anyone else, but him. Nor the fact that Agni was staring at him quite intently, from where he was walking two steps behind him. Sebastian turned his head to look at him, an unimportant question at the ready, but Agni dropped his eyes the moment Sebastian moved and now was staring at the floor. Sebastian let a smirk settle on his lips and faced forward again. Not wanting to be caught. Interesting.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the room Soma claimed for Agni. Sebastian opened the door, walking in and lighting the candles next to the bed. He heard Agni move in and drop down on the end of the mattress.

‘Do you require anything else?’ When Sebastian got no answer he turned towards the man who was resting his elbows on his knees and supporting his head with his hands. Sebastian rounded the bed to have a better look at him.

‘Are you unwell?’ he asked, concern raising in him. He really didn’t feel like cleaning up after the man were he to become sick. Agni’s head shot up, looking at him with wide eyes.

‘I’m fine. I just… I can’t help, but think about everything that happened in the last week and your… Master Ciel’s and your part in it. I am truly grateful for everything you’ve done for us.’

The outburst left Sebastian a bit surprised, but he covered it with another well practiced smile.

‘There is no need for that. My master had his own reasons for doing what he did.’ And it most definitely wasn’t for the good of two foreigners.

‘Still, Prince Soma changed and it was because of the time he spent here. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.’ He reached out and took Sebastian’s wrist, pressing his forehead to the back of his hand.

Sebastian let the contact linger, inspecting Agni with a curious gaze. He wasn’t sure how to respond. They have been over the issue earlier this night, there was really no need for all this. Was the alcohol making him even more emotional? His thoughts were halted when Agni’s fingers slid up from his hand. He pushed the sleeve of his jacket and shirt up and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s exposed wrist. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. Agni raised his head and Sebastian made sure to wear a neutral expression, even if his curiosity piqued. There was something in Agni’s eyes he hadn’t seen before, but knew very well. This could be interesting. _Let’s see how far you are willing to push…_

‘Good night, Mr. Agni.’ He pulled his hand from the loosened grasp and turned to leave. But he could only take two steps when arms appeared around him and he was pulled back, hitting Agni’s chest.

‘Please, Mr. Sebastian… Stay.’ Agni dropped his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. He held him firm, but not restricting, giving him the chance to draw away. Which he didn’t.

‘I don’t think I can be of any more service to you…’ Sebastian’s attention was pulled by the hands shifting on his body. One moved over his chest and the other slid under his vest. Hesitant fingers pushed under his trousers’ waistband. When he met no resistance Agni brushed his nose over Sebastian’s ear then placed a soft kiss on his jaw as his hands made fast work of opening his vest. A few buttons on his shirt followed and Sebastian let out an involuntary sigh as Agni’s hand touched skin. His other hand wandered down to the front of Sebastian’s trousers. He let out another soft noise at the contact. His body was reacting to the attention. _Well, why not_, he thought. If morning comes and Agni won’t remember any of this, that just makes everything simpler.

It seemed that was all the encouragement Agni needed. Suddenly, the hands were gone and Agni stood in front of him. With a simple shove he pushed Sebastian back. His back hit the bed and when he looked up Agni stood over him, all the hesitation gone from his face. With a single movement he pulled his _sherwani_ over his head and off of himself. His turban was also lost in the process. Sebastian moved up on the bed, leaning on his elbows as his eyes wandered down on Agni’s bare chest. Dark skin and toned muscles, a trail of pale hair disappearing under the waistline of his trousers. It was a nice sight. His eyes snapped up to Agni’s face when he kneeled over him.

‘Is this how you treat all your friends?’ Sebastian asked in a sarcastic tone.

‘I meant that. Both the prince and I consider you all friends. But this… is something different. It’s selfish, but I want to know. The one who challenged me… who defeated me…’ he trailed off as he turned his full attention to undoing Sebastian’s tie and opening the buttons on his shirt. After a few moments of struggling he murmured something in his language that sounded like a curse. Followed by a muttered ‘so many layers’ he ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere and Sebastian had the annoying feeling the ripping noise he heard came from the fabric itself. He levelled Agni with a look, but the man was too occupied with staring at the exposed skin.

‘I need to know you. I need to feel you…’ With utter fascination on his face he dragged his hands down Sebastian’s bare chest. When he started to open his trousers Sebastian grabbed his right wrist and pulled it away from himself. Agni lifted his head, staring at him; his eyes narrowing at Sebastian’s threatening look. With a quick move he freed his hand from Sebastian’s grasp. Agni grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm and flipped him on his stomach with the same move. It effectively trapped Sebastian’s other arm under his body. Agni pulled his wrist up until the angle would have been painful for a human, but Sebastian could take more, so he didn’t bother with pretending to react. His body was busy with other things. Again, he was impressed by the other’s strength as he pushed him down. Sebastian tried to move, but Agni held him firmly in his place. He could have gotten free easily, but he’d had to hurt the man, which he did not want. At least not at this point.

‘Please, Mr. Sebastian, don’t look at me like that. I saw it too much. You watch the world with such cold eyes. I know that look. That’s how I used to look at everything. But today was different.’ He pulled Sebastian’s clothes away and brushed his lips along his exposed neck and shoulder. ‘The way you looked at me… I knew you felt it too. I want to see it again.’

‘Using violence against your host and even making demands. It seems you can’t help, but overstay your welcome and have the gall to talk about friendship.’

‘No! It’s not like that, I would never…’ Agni shook his head. Sebastian let out a humourless laugh. He strained his neck to be able to look at Agni.

‘Then get off me.’ Sebastian let just a hint of his power seep into the order. Usually it was enough to make any normal human obey, but of course it had almost no effect on Agni. Still, he released his arm and pulled back, but didn’t go far. Sebastian moved his arms that started to go numb, then in a flash he spun around, his hand shot out and stopped a hair away from Agni’s face. He halted the strike, but its meaning was clear as day. He could have hurt the other man. If he wanted to. Agni stared at him unblinking. He didn’t even flinch. He seemed absolutely sure Sebastian wouldn’t harm him. There was no trace of the mist of liquor in his gaze, only desire. Sebastian couldn’t even recall when the last time he saw such honest eyes was.

‘Thirsting after something similar. Something others cannot grasp. How selfishly human,’ Sebastian added a tad quieter as Agni pressed his face to his hand. He brushed it on his jaw then the tip of his fingers moved over his lips.

‘I knew you’d understand.’ He bit down on Sebastian’s finger and pulled his glove off with his teeth. He let it drop and Sebastian buried his hand in Agni’s hair. ‘We are similar after all.’ He said it with such conviction Sebastian couldn’t help, but smile. He grabbed a handful of the silver bangs and pulled Agni closer.

‘No,’ he whispered, brushing their lips together. ‘Not as much as you think. But that is how it should be. You wouldn’t want to be like _us_.’ Before the man had the chance to reply Sebastian pressed his mouth to Agni’s. Agni groaned at the contact and Sebastian didn’t waste any time, invading Agni’s mouth with his tongue. He didn’t have to wait long for the other to answer with the same fervour. He pushed Sebastian back on the bed and he went without resistance, too occupied with raking his fingers through Agni’s hair then dragging his hand down his back, pulling him as close as he could.

Agni moved his mouth to Sebastian’s neck, licking and biting his way to his chest while his hands tried to get Sebastian’s jacket and shirt off of him. With firm hands on Agni’s shoulders Sebastian pushed him back so he could sit up and get rid of his clothes. Agni pulled on his sleeves with impatience and Sebastian’s arms got free with another noise of tearing fabric. Not that Sebastian cared at the moment. His left glove got lost too, but he didn’t care about that either, he was an expert at hiding things humans shouldn’t see. He moved up on the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. Agni followed him and pushed him back on the bed again. His mouth returned to Sebastian’s neck giving him a few open mouthed kisses, before slowly making his way to his nipples. It’s been some time since Sebastian engaged himself in such activities and although Agni’s touch was welcome, it was nowhere near what he could take, what he craved at the moment.

‘I asked you to go easy on me before, but now is not the time for that.’

Agni stopped and raised his head, looking at him like a prey caught in the open field. Sebastian recognised that look and the chance it provided him. He moved his hands to cup Agni’s cheeks, pulling him close to his own face.

‘Isn’t it hard to always keep all your strength in check? Don’t you ever wish to be able to let it all out? Don’t you want to know what it feels like?’

Agni swallowed. ‘I do know. It can be horrifying. You’ve seen it too.’

‘Yes, I did. It was magnificent.’

Agni tried to pull away, but Sebastian didn’t let him. He shifted his right hand to Agni’s shoulder and leaned close, licking Agni’s neck, then biting down on it hard, just as he thrust his hips up. Agni let out a delicious hiss of pain. Sebastian licked over the bite mark, still rubbing their groins together. He could feel Agni’s interest hadn’t languished one bit.

‘You don’t know what you ask for. I don’t want to hurt you.’

Sebastian couldn’t help the small chuckle escaping his lips.

‘You cannot hurt me.’

Something akin to pain flashed in Agni’s eyes. He wanted to, Sebastian could almost taste his want, the longing after something he denied from himself for so long. Sebastian’s own hunger for Agni’s soul flared up, but he crushed it; it wasn’t the time. Too bad he was in a contract right now and didn’t have the time or means to go after this one. He would have to do with his other hunger satisfied.

Something must have shown on Sebastian’s face, because Agni let out a noise, deep in his throat and smashed their lips together again. Sebastian used the change to brush his hands down on his back and slipped them under Agni’s trousers, grabbing his ass. Agni broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Sebastian’s neck again.

‘Tell me if it’s too much,’ he said in a serious voice and Sebastian felt the urge to roll his eyes. But instead he dragged his hands up on Agni’s back, his nails digging into the smooth skin.

‘You talk too much,’ he said with a smirk and pressed the other’s head to his chest. He felt Agni’s small laugh on his skin. That seemed to finally be enough to move things on, because the next moment Agni bit down on his nipple, hard. Sebastian let out a surprised gasp, enjoying the hint of pain and the wet tongue licking it away. He went on with his ministrations until Sebastian’s skin was an angry red, only then did he move lower.

Sebastian watched that mouth make its way down his body, until it reached the waistline of his trousers. Agni nuzzled his groin through the fabric and Sebastian had to hold back the urge to tear off all the remaining clothing from the both of them. He wanted to feel those hands, that mouth on himself. Agni glanced up at him as if asking for permission again, but a single look at Sebastian was enough to make him remove the last of his clothes. Sebastian let out a shameless moan when Agni finally wrapped his fingers around his cock.

‘You are beautiful,’ he muttered and Sebastian couldn’t stop his laugh.

One of the drawbacks of this “job” was that people either dismissed him or wanted him only for their own entertainment. When they truly saw him for what he was, usually there was only screaming.

‘Not something I hear a lot.’

‘You should, because that’s the truth.’

Whatever response Sebastian had got caught in his throat when Agni leaned down and took him into his mouth. His hips buckled up on their own into that wet heat. It has been too long, Sebastian thought as he got lost in the feeling of Agni’s tongue moving around his shaft and the sight of his cock disappearing between those lips. Sebastian watched Agni’s head bob up and down and he was sure Agni had done this before.

Not for the first time Sebastian wondered what Agni was like before he met Soma. The godless youth taking whatever he wished, engaging in sins every day, as he put it. It sounded entertaining, but this was even better. The man, who was reborn and living his life only for his God now sucking on his cock with the same devotion he saw him pray. Sebastian wanted to see his iron discipline slip. What would it take to make him lose control, he wondered?

Agni pulled back and Sebastian thrust up into empty air, but his hips were pushed back on the bed. Their eyes met, the hesitation was back in Agni’s look so Sebastian opened his legs wider, shifting his body on the covers. He brought his left hand to his face, biting down on his index finger as his other hand landed on his thigh. Agni’s eyes followed his hand’s way towards his groin. He brushed over his balls then moved his fingers lower, pressing against his hole.

‘Do I actually have to ask you to fuck me?’

That did the trick.

Agni let out a groan and hurried to get rid of his own trousers. Sebastian watched amused as even more dark skin got revealed. He only had a moment to admire it though as Agni was moving over him again. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrists pulling them away from himself then pinned them down on the bed next to his head. Sebastian had a clever comment ready, but didn’t get the chance to say it as Agni kissed him. Well, a kiss might not be the right word, more like he attacked his mouth, to Sebastian’s utter delight. He pushed back, not letting the other take full control. He tested the hold on his wrists just to feel Agni’s strength. It made him want Agni even more. At the same time, he thrust his hips up, creating delicious friction that seemed to further fuel Agni’s desires. He broke the kiss, pushing himself up. A second later he was kneeling over Sebastian’s chest, his dick standing right in front of his face. He grabbed Sebastian’s cheek.

‘Open up.’

Sebastian obediently opened his mouth, but didn’t move and let Agni slid his cock between his lips. A hand moved to his head, pulling it forward as Agni started to fuck his mouth with slow thrusts.

Not having a gag reflex could come in handy in several situations, Sebastian noted yet again as he swallowed Agni’s dick all the way to its hilt. He looked up and tried to maintain eye contact, because he needed to see that hunger on the other’s face. It made him moan over the cock in his mouth, which in return made Agni moan too. He sped up and Sebastian did his best to keep up. Agni’s grip tightened on his hair, his breathing quickening as he slid in and out of Sebastian’s mouth. He relaxed his jaw, staring up at the pleasure spreading on Agni’s face until Agni all but tore himself away from him.

A hand resting on the wall for support, he panted with his eyes screwed shut. Sebastian could feel his tights trembling under his fingers.

‘Was it too much?’ He couldn’t help, but ask with a smirk.

Agni shook his head. ‘I just can’t believe I’m allowed to do this.’ He looked down on Sebastian, his eyes burning with want. Sebastian’s hunger flared up again. He let it run through his body, mixing with his own need. It made him shiver. He really needed to have this man, one way or the other, and soon.

‘You are allowed to do so much more.’ Sebastian patted Agni’s leg to make him move. The moment he got off of him Sebastian turned on his stomach and pulled one knee up to offer himself. He saw Agni swallow. He knew exactly the kind of sight he made like this and he didn’t even try to stop the smirk pulling on his lips at the look on Agni’s face. Longing and unvarnished want. He saw that expression on humans more that he cared to count, yet it somehow felt different. It didn’t make him feel smug, like any other times. It made him feel… warm.

Agni moved to the nightstand and Sebastian watched him frantically search for something in the drawer. When he found it, he turned back towards him with a small cream jar in his hand. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, but in the next moment Agni was behind him, his free hand brushing down on his back. He leaned down to place kisses and bites on his shoulders, along his spine, his hand wandering all over his body. Sebastian, a bit unlike himself, let himself relish in the attention.

The contents of the jar got evident when a few moments later a slick finger rubbed around his hole. Sebastian thought about asking what it was, but referred, letting himself instead get lost in the feeling of Agni’s finger slipping inside. He might be able to guess anyway, based on the faint scent reaching his nose, but he didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Soon a second finger followed and Sebastian let out a moan. Agni’s other hand still roamed his body and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips, wanting more. He decided he waited for long enough.

‘Agni…’ he breathed. ‘I want you. Now.’ He shot a look over his shoulder at the man behind him when he heard Agni let out a groan. He pushed Sebastian’s hips down on the bed and the fingers left him. He leaned over him and then he brushed his slicked up cock over Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian bent his spine, straining against Agni’s hold and he finally entered him. Sebastian let out another moan when the head slid in, the stretch a delicious burn as Agni slowly advanced. A part of Sebastian wanted him to just shove his dick in in one go, but the other part very much enjoyed this unhurried pace. When he was buried fully inside, Agni dropped his head to the back of Sebastian’s neck, panting hard and started to pull out just as slowly.

‘So tight…’ Agni groaned when he slid in again.

‘You feel wonderful, keep going.’

‘It’s you… you feel heavenly.’ He started with slow and deep thrusts, mouthing Sebastian’s shoulder and neck. Sebastian pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows, giving more access to the kisses and bites Agni was showering him with, his hips never losing their rhythm. Just as a hand moved to play with his nipple Sebastian had to admit he was impressed with his partner’s coordination.

‘Faster,’ it came out more like a command than a request, but Sebastian couldn’t care at the moment and in the next Agni obeyed. They were getting there, but still not what he wanted.

‘More.’

‘Sebastian…’ Agni’s voice was almost pleading. Sebastian gasped at the especially well aimed thrust, then Agni stilled, breathing hard over him.

‘We need the same thing. Show me. Show me what you truly want.’ Sebastian turned his head and shot another look at Agni. He took a sharp breath in. The next moment he moved back, pulling out and Sebastian was about to try a different method of persuasion when Agni grabbed his hips, yanking him up. Sebastian barely had time to steady himself on all fours when Agni’s hand pushed his head down on the bed and he shoved his cock inside, making Sebastian gasp again. He quickly built up a punishing pace, Sebastian did his best to withstand his thrust, relishing in the feel of it. Agni’s shallow pants, his fingers digging into his hips, the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin… This was what he truly craved.

‘Ye— yes…’

‘Sebastian…’ Agni moaned with desperation in his voice. His hand grabbed Sebastian’s cock, jerking him off, rough and fast. Somehow he knew exactly what Sebastian needed. Right hand of God indeed. Sebastian felt his control weaken; he buried his face into the sheets. As much as he wanted to see Agni fall apart, he couldn’t risk his human facade slip now. Which surely did when his orgasm rolled through him. Like a hot wave of the purest fire of Hell, burning through his body and igniting his soul. He came with a muffed cry, his body going taunt as Agni fucked him through it. Agni followed him not long after, with his cock buried deep inside and Sebastian’s name on his lips. It was the most beautiful thing he heard in some time.

Sebastian let out a long, satisfied sigh, letting his body relax. He barely managed to avoid collapsing into his own mess. He ended up on his side and Agni fell next to him. He pressed his forehead to Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing heavy as he also came down from his high. Sebastian’s hunger flared up again. It would be so easy to take him. He was right there, his soul bared and smelling so delicious. Sebastian pushed the need down, back to the dark corner of his mind where it belonged. It wasn’t the time. He basked in the afterglow as long as he could before the need to clean up overcame him. When he couldn’t ignore it anymore, he sat up, grabbing the edge of the sheets. They needed a cleaning anyway.

When he was done he chanced a look behind himself and found Agni was already asleep. Probably for the best, this way they could avoid any potentially awkward post-coital conversation humans tended to make. Well then.

He stood from the bed, grabbed the bed sheet and with a single move yanked it from under the sleeping man. He walked over to the wardrobe containing additional bedclothes and again noted what a good idea it was to store extras in every guestroom. He took out a heavy comforter and walked back to the bed. After covering Agni, he set out to find his clothes. His shirt was a lost cause, even if he tried to find the buttons, which he won’t ever try, but everything else survived. Once dressed the best he could, he picked up the dirtied bed sheet. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning it, but well, reap what you sow.

He walked over to blow the candles out and stopped for a moment, looking at the man sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful. Submitting to a sudden urge he leaned down to press a kiss to Agni’s lips.

Why did he do that? He moved back quickly, extinguishing the light and left the room, putting it all out of his mind.

The next day was blissfully uneventful. At least for the house, Sebastian himself was busy with preparations as Ciel wanted to go back to the manor the next day. The prince spent most of the day holed up in his room, nursing a major hangover. Agni was watching over him, which was fine with Sebastian. Agni looked just a bit worse for wear when he appeared in the kitchen to get something light for his prince, but he acted the same as the day before. He even claimed his memories were hazy about the previous night. It seemed the alcohol did its thing on the human mind after all, making Agni conveniently forget their time together. Which was more than fine with Sebastian. It was fun while it lasted, but he had no illusions on how long it could go on. Besides, he had better things to do, than pay attention or try to analyse that tiny lurking feeling in his chest.

When night fell and Ciel went to sleep Sebastian finally had time to finish up with the papers. He was putting away the last binders, everything taken care of and organised, when he heard the soft knock on the study’s door. Sebastian frowned. Everyone was supposed to be asleep by now. And even if someone from the staff was looking for him they usually didn’t bother with knocking. He called out and a moment later Agni stepped into the room.

‘I didn’t mean to bother you,’ he said and Sebastian had a feeling of déjà vu, but he pushed it away. Just because their previous night started like this, it wouldn’t mean this one would end the same way. He most definitely did not feel any disappointment at that thought.

‘I was just finishing up,’ Sebastian said with a polite smile, then turned his attention back to the shelf in front of him and did his best to ignore the way his body reacted to the man’s presence. It became considerably more difficult when Agni embraced him from behind, pulling him to himself.

‘What are you doing?’ Sebastian asked, keeping his voice neutral.

‘I have to apologise.’ Agni’s voice was low, but firm. Sebastian frowned.

‘For what?’

‘I… I did not forget.’ Agni brushed his nose over Sebastian’s ear and he did his best to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.

‘Why claim otherwise then?’ the question came out a lot drier than Sebastian intended.

‘You were gone when I woke up. I thought you’d have me rather forget, but I do remember. Everything.’ He tightened his hold on him. Sebastian made sure to stay perfectly still, lest his desire to put his hands and mouth all over the other man took over.

‘People usually prefer the alcohol-induced amnesia. It’s a great excuse for deniability. To avoid regrets.’ Sebastian did his best to sound tempered rather than sarcastic. He was being extremely nice, really. He gave Agni an out one last time. If he was wise he would take it. Yet a part of him hoped he wouldn’t. Agni pressed a kiss on his neck.

‘There are no regrets. Would you have truly preferred me forgetting everything?’

Sebastian let out a small sigh, but felt like laughing. Humans were truly foolish creatures and he was never good at denying himself things he wanted.

‘No,’ he said turning around in Agni’s embrace and pulling him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't expect to write more to this fic, but one day I felt the need for some battle-couples and sexually charged sparring. The rest went down like it usually does: an idea hit me and here we are with more porn... :D  
I couldn't be bothered to check whether it was in the anime or not, but this takes place after the events in chapter 23 (vol5).  
Big thank you hug goes to nightxshade for the beta and the culinary details. <3

All the candles burned down a long time ago in the room, but Sebastian only noticed the passage of time when the clock chimed. He squinted at the darkness outside the study’s window and muttered a curse under his breath.

Cleaning up the mess from last night took more time than he anticipated, throwing his usual schedule off. Really, replacing _all_ the candles in the hall was a _drag_.

These humans truly tried his patience this time. Especially Agni; his repeated efforts to turn himself in when he was specifically asked to stay put were beyond irksome. He was lucky he was a guest and a useful one at that; not to mention pleasing to the eye. Sebastian shook his head to get rid of that thought. He had better things to do than muse over some foolish urges.

He soon had to go prepare for the next day, yet he wasn’t even finished with his current task.

He let out a sigh. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Though considering the previous night, this day will be a long one as well. Having the inspectors from the yard and their foreign guests felt like (another) disaster waiting to happen. Not to mention they would have to leave the manor again soon, as Ciel had business in London.

He let out another sigh and stood from the desk, not looking forward to the day one bit. He made his way towards the kitchen anyway. Looking over the empty space, Sebastian went over his mental list of what he needed for an adequate breakfast. The crème de menthe for the grapefruit was already prepared and the malt whiskey porridge has been soaking for a good few hours at that point. The kedgeree would be a fairly painless affair to prepare before their guests woke, and making the diced lamb liver should be no problem, provided the boy from the butcher’s managed to bring the fresh meats on time.

Sebastian went over the imaginary shelves of the manor’s pantry. There should be still enough custard and marmalade to serve with the buns. He made a mental note not to forget to add the exquisite orange blossom honey he recently acquired to the table. He was still set on serving an omelette with diced tongue and truffles, though that depended on there being any redcurrant jelly in the pantry or not.

If that failed, he could plate up the cold ham and the turkey instead. Maybe pop a quick meat pie into the oven.

A sudden glint outside in the garden pulled him from his culinary plans. He stepped to the window, opened it and stared into the darkness. Then he heard the quiet meowing. He spotted the cat after a moment of scanning the gardens. Their eyes met and she headed towards the house. Sebastian hesitated, rubbing the tips of his fingers against each other. He should start making preparations now if he didn’t want to get behind his schedule. Yet, as the cat stopped some distance away from the house he decided to hell with, he deserved this. With a simple move he jumped outside and made his way to the cat.

‘Good morning,’ he greeted the animal with a warm smile. The cat moved when Sebastian extended his hand towards her and a moment later the cat was in his arms.

‘I don’t have anything for you at the moment, but I will bring you some treats later. I promise.’ The cat didn’t even seem to care, she seemed content enough, purring as Sebastian petted her. His hand shifted to one of her paws and pressed the soft pads, making a noise not unlike the one the cat was making. This must be what heaven felt like. Or as close as he could get to it. To his utter disappointed the cat pulled her paw out of Sebastian’s grasp and looked away. That was when he noticed it.

Usually no one was awake this early, yet there was a faint light coming from the training room. Sebastian frowned. He had things to do and would rather enjoy some time with the lovely furry creature in his arms than deal with what- or whoever that was. But considering recent events he couldn’t take any chance with the safety of the mansion.

‘Let’s see what we have here,’ Sebastian muttered as he stood, the cat still in his arms. He walked up to the nearest window and scanned the room with a quick look. The cat let out a complaining noise, but Sebastian shushed her, poking the cat’s nose. She sniffed his finger, as if it was something she could eat, but at least she stayed quiet. Sebastian looked back and frowned as he noticed the lone figure sitting in one corner of the room.

Agni.

What was he doing here? Not that it was any of Sebastian’s business, still against his better judgement, he was curious. The cat started to get bored and squirmed in his hold. He looked down at the animal trying to decide what to do.

He probably should leave Agni to whatever he was doing and go to do his own chores. But he found himself putting the cat down and after a final pat on the head he stepped up to the window that was open a smidge. He listened for a moment, but didn’t hear any noise from inside. The only thing he noticed was the faint fragrance of incense. He pushed the window open and he jumped in. He landed silently in a crouch and his eyes zeroed on Agni’s form. He made sure not to make any noise, yet when he was a few steps from the man Agni’s eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in a defensive position. Sebastian smiled.

‘Good morning, Mr. Agni.’

The man relaxed his stance, staring at him with wide eyes.

‘Mr. Sebastian, good morning. I didn’t hear you enter.’

‘Yet, you knew I was here.’

‘Well, would you laugh at me if I said I… felt your presence?’

Sebastian’s smile widened. ‘I’d say that’s not something many can do.’

Agni’s eyes darted away and Sebastian relished in how he still got flustered by blatant flattery. It was endearing. Agni cleared his throat.

‘What are you doing here so early?’

‘I should be asking the same.’ Sebastian’s eyes shifted to the candles on the ground around them and the still burning incense.

‘Ah, I… I couldn’t sleep. After last night, my mind just wouldn’t settle, so I came here to meditate. I’m sorry if that’s a problem. It’s the incense, isn’t it? I will make sure to air out so—’

‘It’s not a problem,’ Sebastian reassured him. Agni was rambling, which only happened when he wanted to hide something.

‘You’re a welcomed guest, so you can go wherever you want in the mansion, remember? As for the incense, it doesn’t bother me.’ It was true, he might even call it nice. Ciel was more squeamish in that regard and would surely complain about the smell, but that was his problem, so nothing Sebastian had to deal with at the moment. Agni looked relieved, but only a fraction. Sebastian let the silence linger for a moment. ‘Is there something still bothering you about last night?’

‘I know I already apologised, but I still feel bad for all the trouble I caused for Master Ciel. And especially you. So I came here to try to clear my mind. I have a lot of guilt to get rid of after all.’

Ah yes, Sebastian could only agree with him on that front. This man clung to his guilt like other mortals clung to life itself. If only he could shed all that, Sebastian would have liked to see what he would become. Then again, probably his guilt was essential in who he was, in keeping his own power in check. The power which made him so fascinating to Sebastian.

Still, last night he was too close to actually hurting the man for the stunts he pulled. Yet Agni’s continued evasions of the ways Sebastian tried to contain him made Sebastian want to do the same in a completely different setting.

‘Did it work?’ Sebastian asked, as he forced his thoughts back to their current conversation. Agni’s brows furrowed in a frown. ‘The meditation,’ Sebastian clarified.

‘Not exactly,’ Agni said as he looked away and out of the window. Silence fell over them and a tiny voice chimed in Sebastian’s mind. He didn’t have time for this. Whatever internal conflict the man had it wasn’t Sebastian’s business and it’s not like he could or should do anything about it. And yet…

‘Maybe you should try something different,’ he offered, silencing the irritating voice in the back of his mind.

‘I will,’ Agni agreed. ‘A little exercise might help. I promise I won’t occupy this place for long.’

Sebastian almost let out a snort. ‘Don’t worry, no one would even be awake for some time, let alone would want to use this room.’

Agni shot him a grateful smile and Sebastian turned to leave the man to his own devices. He managed a couple of steps before his feet stopped. He took a look back and was met with Agni pulling his _sawanti_ over his head, revealing a sleeveless shirt under it. Sebastian’s eyes followed his arms as he raised them over his head, stretching. The memory of those arms around his body came unbidden, the feeling of those hands pushing him down onto the mattress, the way his hips grinded into him between Sebastian’s legs…

He cursed inwardly. He took out his watch to check the time and made a quick calculation. Before his common sense caught up with him he turned on his heel and walked back to Agni.

‘Do you perhaps require an opponent?’

Agni turned to him with a surprised expression then a sly smile appeared on his face.

‘It’s fine, I don’t want to keep you from your duties.’

‘You are not. I wouldn’t have offered, were it otherwise,’ Sebastian said ignoring how much he liked that expression on the other’s face. With practised ease he opened his jacket and vest and took both off. He folded them on the floor, loosened his tie and placed it on the pile. He walked up to Agni, popping the first few buttons on his shirt open. Agni watched as he made a quick job of rolling his sleeves to his elbows. Agni’s look felt different from that time they first stood against each other. It was still measuring, yet there was a fire in his eyes that sent some of Sebastian’s blood to the lower parts of his body.

They stood a few paces apart from each other. Sebastian saw the subtle tells of Agni’s body as he readied himself.

‘You don’t have to go easy on me, remember?’ Sebastian said with a smirk and Agni mirrored his expression. Then concentration took over his features and a moment later he moved. He made a grab for Sebastian which was dodged with minimal effort. They circled around each other for a few moments before Agni made his next move. It was more serious, but still too easy for Sebastian to avoid. It was only a warm-up, so Sebastian refrained from further commenting. For now.

They made another full circle before Agni attacked again, now with more intent. His movements were fluid and calculated; he had a control over his own body Sebastian could only admire. It was a rare quality in a human. The least he could do was to reward him by taking this seriously. He lunged forward with an attack faster than humanly possible. He saw the surprise flash on Agni’s face, but it gave way to concentration as he dodged. Sebastian didn’t let him recover, he followed Agni with rapid attacks, not really aiming for any of his hits to land, only to force the other man back. Agni evaded his last punch, but stayed close and spun around, shoving Sebastian away and dancing a few steps back with the same move. Sebastian’s lips twitched into a small involuntary smile. Agni’s intense stare made Sebastian deliberate his options. He could attack again or plain and simple, push Agni down on the floor right now. This man truly left him with hard decisions.

Agni used his momentary distraction. He stepped in and spun around with a low kick, moving faster than ever before. Sebastian had to block it and Agni followed it with a punch he barely dodged. His powers rushed through his body matching Agni’s speed and pushing him for even more. The rush was exhilarating. The last time Sebastian had to get this serious was probably against those Reapers. But this time it was without the unpleasant crawling under his skin. Instead it was all the invigorating feelings that Agni’s presence tended to evoke in him lately. He forced the thought away as his body was reacting in a way that had nothing to do with sparring. His lapse in concentration earned him a kick to his side that would have toppled a normal human. Yet it also sent a nice shiver through his body, his curiosity peaking again to see what Agni was truly capable of.

Maybe with a bit of poking he could find out.

At the next opening he moved in a blink of an eye, getting closer to Agni than what counted necessary in sparring and only stopped when their lips almost touched. Surprise flashed on Agni’s face. It was all Sebastian needed. He dropped down, with a sweep of his leg and a well-placed push he managed to unbalance the other man. Agni hit the floor, but with a twist he put some distance between them and got his legs under him, ready to move again. Sebastian straightened, looking at Agni with a small smile as the man watched him with calculating eyes.

‘I have to admit again, that your skills are remarkable.’ Agni’s voice was steady, even if he was a bit out of breath.

‘The same goes for you,’ Sebastian said with a small tilt of his head. ‘Makes me wonder where you learned all this. Where does your strength come from?’ He lunged forward again, but Agni was ready for him. He dodged, countering Sebastian’s hit in the last moment.

‘My faith gives me strength.’ Agni’s jaw clenched as he tried to find an opening between Sebastian’s attacks. Something Sebastian had no intention of giving him.

‘Ah yes, your faith. In your _God_. Or is it your prince you follow around like a lost dog?’

Agni’s eyes twitched and he redoubled his efforts to go on the offense instead of defence. ‘Prince Soma saved my life, he gave me purpose. He earned my loyalty.’

Sebastian could feel the shift in the mood between them. He was almost there.

‘He put you in a debt you can only repay one way. What grounds does he have to wander around and interfere in matters he doesn’t know a single thing about?’ He kept the pressure on, pushing Agni with both his attacks and words.

‘He’s the prince,’ Agni said in a way that almost sounded like a sneer. His movements started to get more forced and less elegant.

‘Does that put him over the law? You _were_ a criminal. Does he think he has the right to judge over people’s lives, to forgive their sins, like some god?’

‘How dare you?’ Agni bared his teeth and a dangerous glint flashed in his eyes. He moved in, his arm raised and the contact only registered in Sebastian’s mind when the white pain bloomed in his nose and exploded in his head. He staggered back, disoriented for a moment, then a push to his chest sent him to the ground. He looked up at the man standing over him. He was panting, his hands clenched in fists, the fire burning in his eyes.

‘You don’t know anything! You have no right to talk like that!’ Agni spat, but the hard expression melted away from his face as he looked down at Sebastian. ‘Oh no…’ Now there was worry in his voice. He dropped down on his knees in front of him. Sebastian watched dazed as he scrambled to the pile of his clothes by the wall. He raised his hand. The moment he touched his nose pain shot through his skull. His fingers slipped lower and when he pulled his hand back the tips of his white glove were bright red.

Oh.

That explained the buzzing in his head. Agni was back and pushed something under his nose. It felt like a towel.

Sebastian watched the man fret over him with fascination. Were he a normal human his nose would be crushed completely. With a bit more force from Agni this hit could kill.

‘I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to—’ He shook his head, looking away, but not letting go of the cloth pressed to Sebastian’s face. ‘I’m ashamed that I lost my head like that, but your words cut deeper than any blade. Why do you keep provoking me?’ He looked back at him, his eyes almost hurt. In anyone else Sebastian might have called it naïve. He stopped the snort wanting to escape from his throat. He pushed Agni’s hand and the towel away.

‘You do things few are capable of.’ His quiet voice gave Agni a stop as he was about to put the towel back to stop the bleeding. There was no need. His nose was already setting back into place. He felt the annoying tingling accompanying his body’s rapid healing.

‘I want to see it all.’ Sebastian pushed himself forward. Agni tried to back away, but Sebastian followed him close, then with a hand on his chest he showed him to the ground. Agni’s eyes went wide as Sebastian crawled over him and before he could do or say anything Sebastian captured his mouth in a demanding kiss. It tasted like blood, but that didn’t stop him. Agni responded after a moment. His hands rested on Sebastian’s head, carefully burying his fingers into the black bangs. Soon their kiss got just as tense as their previous fight. One of Agni’s hand slid down Sebastian’s back to his hip, Sebastian’s hungry hands wandered on the man’s body, wherever they could reach. Deep down he cursed himself for being unable to resist this human. They parted, panting and Sebastian felt his want settle on his face, but he didn’t even bother to hide it. Surely, him grinding his growing erection into Agni’s groin made the situation clear enough on its own.

Agni let out a small laugh, all his previous tenseness gone.

‘I almost break your nose and you respond with pushing me down onto the floor.’

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ‘Is that a complaint?’

A mischievous smile appeared on Agni’s face. ‘No.’ His hand shifted, cupping Sebastian’s face and his eyes got a peculiar look. ‘You are a strange man, Sebastian.’

‘I _am_ one of a kind,’ he said, ignoring that tiny unfamiliar feeling Agni’s expression evoked in him. He didn’t have the urge or will to even pay any attention to it. Not to mention, he wasted enough of his morning on this already, yet when Agni pulled him down for another kiss he went without hesitance. The hand resting on his side and encouraging the little movements he made with his hips also didn’t help. Agni thrust his hips up, freed his mouth long enough to breath out a barely audible ‘I want you’ before claiming his lips again and for the second time that morning Sebastian decided to hell with it.

Sebastian broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Agni’s throat, attacking the dark skin with fervour. He tasted salty from sweat, not that Sebastian minded or cared at this point. He run out of skin too fast as Agni was still wearing his shirt, but that could be easily amended. Sebastian grabbed the fabric at the neck and with a single yank ripped it almost all the way open. A bewildered expression flashed on Agni’s face that made Sebastian smirk. It soon gave way to pleasure as he brushed his hands down the exposed chest. Sebastian was still wearing his gloves, so the feeling wasn’t as good as it could be, but they had to stay on this time. Also Agni seemed to enjoy the touch anyway. No wonder actually. Sebastian always made sure to wear the finest materials.

His mouth quickly followed his hands, spending a few moments at each nipple before he moved lower. As he went he pulled Agni’s trousers down and the moment his dick was free Sebastian closed his lips around it. Agni let out a delicious groan when Sebastian swallowed him whole. He had a moment to feel smug, but sadly he was pressed for both time and his own growing want. One of these days he will find the occasion to have this man at his complete mercy, but for now he needed Agni inside of himself five minutes ago.

Agni’s hand found its way to Sebastian’s head. The touch wasn’t dictating or demanding, he just buried his fingers into the black bangs and let Sebastian do as he liked. He let out an approving hum around the cock in his mouth. He did appreciate the rare occasions when he wasn’t told what to do.

The hold on his hair tightened and Agni took a few sharp breaths in. It was a clear enough sign, so Sebastian stopped. He pushed himself up, rising to his knees and appreciating the man laid out under him. Agni looked up at him with unmasked want on his face, then his eyes shifted lower following Sebastian’s hands as he opened his own trousers. He dragged everything down in one go, but only bothered to get one of his legs free, it was enough for his plans. At this moment he envied the Indian garments, they were so much easier to remove.

Agni opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t get his chance as Sebastian leaned down to get his cock into his mouth again. There was this nice little trick he picked up quite some time ago that would come handy, considering he had neither the means nor the patience to get proper lubrication. He could make his saliva thick enough for this to work. Also, his body was more… accommodating than a normal human body would be.

He coated the dick in his mouth generously then rose to his knees again. He was already straddling Agni, positioned right above his cock when the man stopped him by grabbing Sebastian’s hips.

‘Wait, what are you— You shouldn’t—’

Sebastian cut him off with a hush, placing his finger on Agni’s lips. ‘I know what I’m doing,’ he said with a smirk. To prove his words with one hand resting on Agni’s chest, with the other he steadied the cock under him, rubbing it over his hole, then started to slowly sink down on it. He let out a moan when the head fully entered him and he had to force himself not to rush it. The lack of preparation and proper lubrication made everything forceful, but that was exactly what he wanted. He let out another moan, that Agni echoed when he was fully in, resting his weight on the man’s hips under him. Agni’s hands rubbed over Sebastian’s tights then moved to his ass, pulling him even closer as he thrust his hips up. Sebastian let out a shameless moan. Agni still had a perfect aim.

‘I’ve longed for this,’ Agni breathed, but Sebastian still heard him. His lips formed a crooked smile on their own.

‘All you had to do was to ask,’ he said leaning down and lifting his hips, only to sink back down half way up. Agni let out a breathless laugh.

‘I’ll make sure to remember that.’

For a moment Sebastian wondered if Agni truly believed that or if he himself really meant it, but it was an unimportant thought, easy to push away. He placed both his hands on Agni’s chest, getting into a position to ride the cock inside him in earnest. He built up a nice pace, Agni following him with his own movements, his hands still on his ass, spreading his cheeks or pulling him down on himself with just enough force to make Sebastian groan.

Sebastian’s eyes slipped closed and he let himself get lost in the feelings going through his body. He grabbed his own cock to chase that additional pleasure he needed. At the sound of his name he opened his eyes only to find Agni was staring at him. His eyes shifted down to watch Sebastian’s hand move over his own dick for a few moments before he returned to his face. Sebastian decided to give him a show. Not that he needed to overplay the pleasure he was feeling, still he made sure to let it all show on his face, to give a good view of jerking himself off whenever Agni’s eyes wandered down. He liked having the man watch him. He didn’t even try to hold back his moans.

‘Sebastian… I can’t keep— I—’

‘Just a bit more. I’m close!’

Agni nodded with a small jerk of his head, closing his eyes for a few moments. Sebastian could see the struggle on his face, but didn’t slow down. He rode Agni mercilessly, making his moans as obscene as possible. Agni’s hold on his ass got even tighter, he was sure there would be bruises left behind. Sebastian also made sure to watch Agni this time. He had to fight to keep his control, not to let his facade slip, but he wanted to see Agni break.

He felt his own orgasm build, but he held it back until Agni’s voice got desperate, calling his name out, pleading to him. Sebastian impaled himself as deep as he could and let go with a choked shout. His body clenched, a fire like feeling running through his veins, his powers roaring and wanting to be let out, to shoot out just as he shot his seed all over Agni’s chest. His hand milked every drop out of his cock as Agni thrust into him a few times and came with a shout of his own. Sebastian watched his face crumble in pleasure, dropping all his guard and pretence. Honest and true. It was beautiful.

Sebastian couldn’t resist the soul laying bare in front of him. He leaned down to capture Agni’s mouth, tasting him with his tongue and allowed himself the barest taste of his soul. It was the tiniest lick yet a full-body shiver run through Agni and he groaned into the kiss. He couldn’t have known what happened, but he still felt it. It made all the harder for Sebastian to stop himself from getting more.

‘Delicious,’ it slipped out of Sebastian’s mouth the moment he broke the kiss.

A lazy smile appeared on Agni’s face. ‘That’s my line. You feel perfect,’ he whispered.

‘I am happy to hear that everything was to your liking,’ Sebastian said with a sly smile and pushed himself up. He made a face when he felt Agni slip out, with all the mess following, so he grabbed the bloodied towel to try and clean himself the best he could. He would need a change of clothes, he noted annoyed, but he still felt the remains of his afterglow, so he couldn’t really care at the moment. That small taste he had left his insides tingling, wanting for more. The lost time and another set of ruined clothes were well worth it. Considering the nature of his current contract he deserved some fun from time to time.

He made a quick job of dressing himself and saw in his peripheral vision that Agni was also cleaning himself with the remnants of his shirt. Sebastian didn’t let the smug smile out that pulled on his lips.

‘Such a waste, it was still in perfect condition,’ Agni muttered under his breath. Sebastian couldn’t help, but turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

‘I think that makes us even then,’ he said gesturing to his own shirt, stained with blood and also with some of the mess he made on Agni’s chest. Agni dropped his eyes, concentrating on getting dressed instead of answering. This time Sebastian didn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips. He stepped to his folded clothes on the floor and picked everything up, not bothering to put on anything else.

‘Is this how you treat all the house’s guest?’

At Agni’s question Sebastian turned towards him with a frown. He was sitting with his legs crossed and looked up at Sebastian with a guarded look on his face.

‘I did not mean to be disrespectful with my last comment, I apologize if I—’ Sebastian started, but Agni interrupted him:

‘No no, it is not that... I meant the…’ he shook his head. ‘No, it is not my place to… Please forget I said anything.’ He stood, avoiding eye contact and hurried to his own pile of clothes with the dirty rag balled in his fist. Sebastian watched him for a long moment, then the metaphorical light bulb lit in his mind.

‘You want to know whether I’m required to sleep with everyone who shows interest in doing so.’

Agni didn’t turn around, but his back went rigid, telling Sebastian that he hit the nail on its head.

‘I had no right to ask that. It is not my business.’

He was right, Sebastian didn’t need to either confirm or dispel whatever picture Agni painted of him in his mind. He could and should just walk away, he didn’t even care what Agni thought of him. Also he had things to do. Yet, he found himself explaining it anyway.

‘As a butler I am responsible to see to every need our guests might have,’ he started watching Agni’s shoulders drop a bit. ‘But what I do with my body and to whom I may or may not give it is my choice alone.’ He made sure to look and sound neutral, let the man take his words as he wished. Agni turned his head to look at him. Sebastian didn’t even try to analyse the emotions flashing on Agni’s face. It was bad enough that he was still here wasting time even though he already got what he wanted. Agni opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian didn’t let him.

‘Please, stay as long as you wish. Unfortunately, I have to go now and attend to my duties. If you’d excuse me.’ He gave him a tiny bow of his head and turned to leave. Agni stuttered some answer to him, but Sebastian didn’t pay it any mind. He was busy calculating. As soon as he was out of the training room’s door he sprinted to his room as fast as he could. As he changed a glance at the clock almost made him groan. He should have known better. Why couldn’t he just walk away in the first place? Why couldn’t he resist this human? His control was better than this. Or well, it should be.

He pushed the thoughts away. Maybe one day he would have the time to figure it out.

Not a minute later he was stepping through the kitchen’s door. To his dismay Baldroy, May-Rin and even Finnian was already there, sitting around a small table in a corner. Finnian was speaking with wide gestures and the girl listened to him slowly munching on something that looked like yesterday’s leftovers. Baldroy’s head rested on the table and looked like he was sleeping with a mug in his hand.

‘Ah, Sebastian! Good morning!’ Finny greeted him with a wave. May-Rin mumbled a good morning too, Baldroy only grunted something that he probably meant as a greeting, but Sebastian only spared them a single glance.

‘I’m behind my schedule, so I would _appreciate_ if you’d stay where you are and did _nothing_ while I prepare breakfast.’ It must have come out even stricter than he intended, because he only got deep silence for an answer, but that was for the best. He didn’t have the time to deal with them as well. He focused only on taking out ingredients, optimising the time he still had.

Pots of water swiftly placed on the stove, he dashed off to measure out his rice. He pushed the necessary spices close to the pan he intended to finish the dish in. Quail eggs. He needed quail eggs. Flour, eggs, lard, flour, eggs, lard, Sebastian repeated as he rushed into the pantry. He envisioned every upcoming step as he grabbed his ingredients. There was no time to dawdle or to make a single mistake. Eggs needed to be cooked, prawns needed to be de-shelled. The bread dough he prepared earlier should be good to go soon.

He checked his watch in a flash. If the butcher’s boy turned up in the next three and a half minutes, he still had a chance at that omelette.

Though the tongue was tricky. He shouldn’t gamble. Meat pie it is then, Sebastian decided lifting the lid and grabbing the eggs. Just to be on the safe side, he mused. He took a deep breath. The eggs gave out an ominous cracking sound as the combined remains of incense and their earlier tryst wafted up and hit his nostrils.

There was a brief pause. Sebastian put down the eggs with more care than he trusted himself to have at the moment, took up some fresh ones and slowly let them plop into the pot of boiling water.

Salt. What he needed was salt, not unnecessary reminders. He spotted the jar from the corner of his eye, just outside of his immediate reach. But then somebody picked it up and handed it over to him. Sebastian was about to snap at whoever it was, but when he looked up it was Agni standing next to him. He looked pristine as ever, as if their little ruffle earlier didn’t even happen.

‘Can I be of any assistance?’

The polite rejection was on the tip of Sebastian’s tongue, yet it didn’t want to come out.

‘Considering the time you lost attending to… my issue, it’s the least I could do.’ There was an embarrassed little smile on his face that somehow made Sebastian want to kiss him, but he ignored the urge.

Despite the refusal still wanting to come out, what Sebastian said was ‘I’d appreciate that.’

Later on when he would look back, he would swear to himself he let Agni help because he already proved himself to be capable in the kitchen, therefore he was _actually_ useful and not because Sebastian liked to have the man around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say anymore, they won't leave me alone... :D  
Short chapter is short, but check out [this nice art](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xj9SrY3TPIQ-acEIbc-H34rKgfqNzCTY) [nightxshade](https://nightxshade.tumblr.com/) made for me even though it's not even her fandom. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Luv ya~ ^3^

Some would say a couple of days wasn’t a long time. Yet, it was enough to pile up plenty of paperwork that would occupy Sebastian for the rest of the night. Not that he minded at the moment. He moved back to his room, with all the ledgers and his notes he needed; he was less likely to be disturbed there.

While comparing the numbers in the books with his notes he almost missed the last days they spent with the circus. Even with the hindrances, Sebastian had his fun; the main problem was he didn’t plan on staying away from the London townhouse this long. Normally, it wouldn’t be an issue, but normally, they didn’t have two overeager guests “managing” the house.

Although it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Ciel thought himself clever for consigning Soma with looking over the house and thus getting the prince off his back. In his mind probably it was as simple as that, after all it was Sebastian who did most of the work. And now Soma constantly bothered _him_ to tell him what he was supposed to do. An annoying turn of event, considering Soma still had a hard time grasping some basic rules of living in London, not to mention that his attention span was that of an overexcited puppy. Sebastian had neither the time nor the patience for it.

Thankfully, Agni was excellent at handling the prince, redirecting his focus onto things that occupied him so Sebastian could do his actual work. Agni proved to be useful yet again. He was also more receptive regarding the tasks of housekeeping. Which, shouldn’t be a surprise, Agni _was _a butler after all. He was good with numbers as well. Not that Sebastian would let _anyone_ run the books without his supervision, but Agni was reliable. Sebastian had a much easier time teaching him, than he had with the prince.

That also caused Agni to spend a lot of time by Sebastian’s side, paying close attention to what he did and how. It should have been annoying, yet Sebastian found Agni’s presence had benefits. And not just when he pushed Sebastian down on his desk, pounding into him so hard they almost flipped it. A satisfied smile spread on Sebastian’s face at the memory. Agni looked exceptionally embarrassed afterwards. He insisted on taking the cleaning up upon himself. And Sebastian did nothing to make it easier for him. He had a few comments that he considered innocently teasing yet caused Agni to act in that flustered way Sebastian found most endearing.

Sebastian’s brows drew together in a frown. Where did that thought come from? Before he could examine that any further there was a knock on the door, providing a nice distraction. He put the thought aside and stood to let his late visitor in. From that knock alone he knew who it was. Sebastian should have noticed his presence sooner, but apparently he was too preoccupied. He made a mental note not to let that happen again.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight he was expecting.

‘Is there something wrong, Mr. Agni?’

‘No, no; Master Ciel is still asleep. Prince Soma is watching over him. You don’t need to worry.’

He wasn’t. He would know the moment Ciel woke up and called for him, but it was giving their guests something to occupy themselves with, so Sebastian just smiled. Agni glanced behind him and a frown appeared on his face.

‘You were supposed to get some rest.’ There was the barest hint of disapproval in his voice.

Ah, the door was open enough for Sebastian’s desk to be visible. The amount of papers on it alone was a clear indication on what he was doing, but to be honest with all what happened in the last days, doing paperwork felt like resting. Sebastian’s hand slid higher on the door and he leaned his body towards it, blocking the view of his desk and leaving enough space for Agni to step inside. If he wanted.

‘Is there anything I can help you with then?’ His smile turned sly and Agni’s eyes ran over him in a quick glance. The moment his eyes returned to Sebastian’s face he looked away in clear indication that his offer had the desired effect.

‘Um, I noticed you didn’t have the chance to eat and it seems like you still have work to do, so…’ He trailed off and bent down to pick up something from the floor next to him. Sebastian stared at him dumbfounded, then his eyes shifted to the tray Agni was holding. A silver cloche covered whatever was on it, but it didn’t conceal the smell of food completely.

‘What is this?’

‘I took the liberty to make some _khichdi_ for you, I hope it will be to your liking.’

It wasn’t often Sebastian had to admit he was surprised, but now he definitely was. He took the tray from Agni.

‘You made this for me?’ It was a stupid question, as the man just said so himself, but in his defence Sebastian’s mind was still a step behind.

‘I won’t keep you up any longer. Please, get some rest too.’ Agni gave him a gentle smile before he turned to leave. ‘Good night, Mr. Sebastian.’

‘Good night,’ Sebastian said automatically and watched the man walk away in the corridor. When Agni disappeared around a corner he looked down on the tray in his hands. Guess he forgot about Agni’s perceptiveness. The rest of the staff already knew not to question Sebastian’s eating or sleeping habits, or well, the lack thereof, but Agni was a new addition to the house. Sebastian let out a sigh and moved back to his desk, kicking the door closed behind himself. He put down the tray on the edge of the desk and sat down.

What a complete waste. Knowing Agni, it surely was a good dish, but Sebastian had no use of it. Still, he lifted the cloche and had to smile at the nice aroma. He picked up the spoon to take just enough to taste it. It had an excellent texture and a nice balance of spices. The subtle touches of cumin flowing through the dish and bringing the rest of the aromas together. Simple, but still superb. He did not care for human food, but in his years here he gained an understanding on what humans found delicious and learned to appreciate nice tastes. He put down the spoon with a sigh. A waste indeed.

He turned his attention back to the papers, leaving the food there for now until he decided how to get rid of it. Too bad, but human food did nothing to sustain him, even if he would eat all day.

He stopped that train of thought as it brought his attention to his real hunger, which he could do nothing about at this moment, so better not to even think about it. In time he’ll get what he wants. The wait will be worth it.

He rather concentrated on the task at hand, doing calculations mechanically, going through checks and supply orders. The scent of the slowly cooling food was a nice anchor to his attention, so he wouldn’t lose his sense of time completely.

The spoon hit the ceramic with a clang too loud in the silent room. Sebastian turned his eyes towards it with a surprised expression. The bowl was empty and he had the spoon in his hand. When did he grab it? He could still taste the remnants of the _khichdi_ in his mouth. Did he eat it all without realising? He dropped the spoon and took a few moments to examine himself. The unusual feeling of fullness in his abdomen implied that he indeed did eat the food. He frowned. Why would he do that?

Even as he sat there staring at the papers on the desk without seeing any of it he felt his body work through the food like it was nothing. At least he didn’t have to think about what to do with it. He didn’t like wasting food. It was a drain on money and an insult on his time he spent making it. Of course now it was Agni who made it for him, but still…

Something stirred in him at the thought of Agni doing something for him. Any kindness showed towards him was entirely misplaced and not something he ever cared about, yet—

‘Ah. How unfortunate,’ he muttered when he found a name for the feeling. He looked at the empty bowl again. ‘By now I should know better, than getting attached.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be another chapter coming...? :D  
Okay, I totally have another chapter, it just needs some fine tuning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next (and hopefully last) installation of this fic. I hope you'll all like it. ^^  
Psst, [check out the art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hCZyqDCDjWkPBK8Eu8krPX1UXSIVJpmc/view?usp=sharing) by nightxshade ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Sebastian stepped out of Ciel’s room, ignoring the pair of pale eyes looking at him as he closed the door as silently as he could.

‘Had he finally fallen asleep?’

Sebastian turned to look at Agni who stood by the wall with a serious expression on his face.

‘Yes,’ was all Sebastian said, then a moment later he added: ‘How long have you been standing out here?’

Agni looked away. ‘I was worried,’ he admitted after a few silent moments. Of course he was.

Sebastian stepped away from the door and started down the corridor. Agni fell in step next to him.

‘There is no need to worry. The young master had a rather tiring day, that’s all.’

‘Did something happen?’

‘He just ran into some old unpleasant acquaintances.’ And had a gruesome reminder of his recent past, but that wasn’t anything Agni needed to know. Also, he didn’t need to know that Ciel spent hours tossing and turning, obviously haunted by nightmares before his desperate hold on Sebastian’s clothes loosened enough for him to finally slip away from his side. Truly, he didn’t even have to do anything, humans being their own foolish and cruel selves will carry him towards his goal just as efficiently.

Agni let out a soft noise of acknowledgment, yet his frown didn’t ease.

‘My worry might be unwarranted, but I can’t help it. That’s what friends do.’

Sebastian almost let out a laugh. Agni’s naivety never seemed to run out.

‘The young master is stronger than you think.’

‘I know, I’ve seen it. And he also has you by his side.’ Agni smiled at him and Sebastian felt like laughing again. It was true, but not quite like Agni thought. The emotional toll was high, but Ciel would overcome this. For everything else… _That’s_ why Sebastian was there. He returned the smile, but he was sure they weren’t thinking of the same thing.

They reached the door to Sebastian’s room and Sebastian expected Agni to bid him a good night and leave, but he lingered, an uncertain expression settling on his face. It seemed like he still wanted something, which gave Sebastian ideas. Agni looked bothered, but Sebastian was in a good mood, so he was sure he could work around it. After today he deserved to have some fun. He placed a hand on the door knob then looked back at Agni.

‘Would you like to come in?’

Agni hesitated. After a few silent moments he opened his mouth and Sebastian was sure he would refuse.

‘Yes,’ he said, staring at Sebastian with something in his eyes he couldn’t quite identify. Sebastian flashed a smile at him he kept for these kinds of occasions and opened the door. He stepped in and reached up to turn on the sconce by the entrance. As the low yellow light filled the room he stepped to the side and held the door open for Agni to enter. Sebastian still wore his smile which made Agni drop his eyes as he walked in. Sebastian’s smile turned into a smirk. He closed the door then his hand shifted to the key to lock it, just in case. When he turned around Agni was standing right there. Sebastian tipped his head back, staring up at the other man and waiting for Agni to make the first move. He seemed to study Sebastian’s features for a few silent moments then he took the last step between them. His hands touched Sebastian’s neck, his thumb brushing his face as he leaned down to kiss him. It was tender, almost hesitant, as if they’ve never kissed before. Sebastian let the gentle touch linger, tasting Agni’s lips without any hurry. His hands rose to Agni’s waist, pulling him to himself. As an answer Agni pushed him until his back hit the door. The movement jolted them apart, but a moment later Sebastian’s hands were on Agni’s head, guiding him back. Their lips met again and Sebastian licked Agni’s mouth, demanding access. He was rewarded with a soft moan and the kiss grew more heated within a few seconds. Agni pressed himself even closer and Sebastian rubbed their groins together, smiling at the delicious noise it coaxed from the man.

Agni broke the kiss and pulled back, still staring at Sebastian with that strange look, but before Sebastian could question it Agni leaned down to kiss him again. Sebastian felt Agni’s hands shift to his tie, loosening it slowly. His own hands reached up with the intent to help, but Agni pulled away again.

‘Please, let me,’ he said in a quiet voice. Agni waited until Sebastian dropped his hands, only then did he go on. Sebastian didn’t really care; as long as they would get naked in the next five minutes he was willing to entertain any of Agni’s whims. He hadn’t regretted doing so yet.

After pulling his tie off Agni’s hands shifted lower and opened Sebastian’s jacket. He pushed it down from Sebastian’s shoulders and let the cloth fall to the floor. Soon his vest joined the jacket. Agni seemed utterly absorbed in undoing Sebastian’s shirt, one button at a time. Sebastian watched him in silent interest. Not that he minded that all his clothes would survive the night, but there was something in Agni’s behaviour that felt different from any other time. But he couldn’t quite figure out what it was and by then Agni opened his shirt, brushing his fingers along his bare chest.

He freed his own right hand from its bandages with far less patience. Sebastian suppressed the smirk trying to form on his lips. Agni kissed him again, hot and almost aggressive. Sebastian was more than eager to answer him in kind. Agni broke away, pressing open mouthed kisses to his jaw then moving to his neck. Sebastian let out a satisfied sigh when Agni bit down on his pulse point while his hands roamed on his body. Agni moved lower, licking and biting each nipple a few times before he sank to his knees in front of Sebastian. His lips barely left Sebastian’s skin as he travelled on his stomach towards his waistline. There he stopped, looking up at Sebastian. They stared at each other for a moment and as much as Sebastian wanted to speed things up, another part of him didn’t mind this at all. He moved his hips, just a small shift towards the man in front of him and Agni’s hold on him tightened. He turned his attention back to undressing Sebastian. With the same slow movements he undid his trousers, pulling everything down, exposing the pale skin inch by inch. Sebastian let out a relieved sigh when his half hard cock finally came free. Agni glanced up at him again, then looked back at his own hands as he pulled Sebastian’s clothes all the way down. He placed his hands on Sebastian’s calf, caressing slowly up on his legs and he leaned forward to place a kiss on his hip. His hands came up to his thigh, fingers digging into lean muscles and slipping to his inner thigh, all the way up yet nowhere near where Sebastian wanted them. It was maddening, still Sebastian found himself enjoying the tender attention too much to demand more just yet.

When Agni finally touched him, his hips buckled forward on their own, seeking more of the contact. Agni brushed his fingers along his shaft, light and infuriating. His tongue followed his hand not long after. Licking along his length then encircling the head just to slide down on the side again. Sebastian endured this sweet torture as long as he could, but his need soon overcame him. His right hand found Agni’s head, he tugged his turban off so he could grab a handful of his silver hair and make Agni look at him.

‘Enough teasing.’

Without a word Agni opened his mouth and Sebastian slid in. Agni took his time, tasting him without any hurry. Sebastian leaned his back on the door, enjoying both the touch and the sight.

Even with the slow pace the want was evident in Agni’s every motion, the looks he shot Sebastian from time to time confirmed that he was enjoying this just as much. Finding satisfaction in the pleasure he was giving Sebastian, yet it did not make him smug. That would be more like something Sebastian would feel. With Agni it was genuine. The altruism of a lover.

Adding that to Sebastian’s own revelation the day before this could lead to troublesome scenarios none of them needed, but at that moment Sebastian didn’t care. He would take account of his feelings another time when he wasn’t influenced by the sight of his dick disappearing between Agni’s lips.

When he felt the first hint of his approaching orgasm, his hold tightened on Agni’s hair and he pulled him off himself. Agni looked up at him and at the next tug on his hair he stood, kissing Sebastian with the same heated tenderness.

‘I hope you don’t mistake this for something it is not,’ Sebastian said when he broke the kiss.

‘I know exactly what this is.’

Sebastian looked at him, not sure they were talking about the same thing, but well, in the end it wasn’t his problem if Agni mixed feelings into this.

‘Good,’ he said. ‘Then strip.’

He did, in a few fluent motions he got rid of everything from the waist up. In the meantime Sebastian kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. He brushed his hands on Agni’s chest. He was still wearing his gloves and shirt, but they would stay, because he was done with waiting. He pushed Agni towards the bed. He went without much resistance, dropping down on the mattress when the back of his legs hit it. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to kneel between Agni’s legs and he attacked the man’s neck with open mouthed kisses and teasing bites. Agni let out a delicious groan at a harder bite and Sebastian moved lower, his hands already grabbing the hem of Agni’s trousers. He lifted his hips just enough for Sebastian to be able to pull the garment down. Agni’s hands were there to help him, it seemed his patience was also wearing thin. Sebastian smirked as he grabbed Agni’s cock. He was already hard. He moaned at the first stroke and let out a choked sound when Sebastian closed his lips around the head.

As much as he would have liked to take his time, drive Agni to the point of begging, his own patience was running out. When Agni’s muscles tightened under his touch and he took a sharp breath in Sebastian let him go and turned to the bedside table.

Normally he didn’t keep anything in there, considering he didn’t even use the bed at all, but for some time now a small jar took up residence in the top drawer. For occasions such as this. He took out the jar, but before he could turn back Agni was there, embracing him from behind. His cock got trapped between them, he rutted himself against Sebastian’s ass and grabbed his cock. Sebastian let out a surprised gasp, thrusting into Agni’s hand as he jerked him off with quick movements. He turned his head and Agni pressed a kiss to his lips, it made him let out a small laugh. He held up the bottle and Agni took it from his hand, but he only let him go after a messy kiss.

Sebastian thought about getting on the bed, but after a moment of weighing his options he just leant his elbows on the mattress as he was, kneeling on the floor. Opening his legs a bit further he pushed his ass out and shot a look behind himself. Agni’s eyes roamed over him and Sebastian saw him swallow. It was nice to see he still had this much effect on him. When a slick finger brushed over his hole Sebastian faced forward, pushing back against the touch. Agni’s other hand pushed the shirt up on his back and slipped under it, wandering around on his back and hips.

Sebastian let out a moan when two fingers entered him. He tried to move back to get them faster inside, but Agni grabbed his hips and went on with his agonising slow pace. Sebastian’s protest got lost on his lips when Agni took his cock, stroking him with the same lazy motions as his fingers moved in and out of him. It was maddening, but felt so good. He thrust into Agni’s hand just to move back on his fingers, following the tempo Agni set. With every shove he moved his fingers a bit, looking for his spot and when he found it Sebastian dropped his head on his arms, groaning. By now Agni knew Sebastian’s body all too well. He could play him like a fine tuned instrument and Sebastian would let him.

‘Agni…’ he made his voice desperate enough to get what he wanted. Agni wasn’t the only one who learned how to drive the other crazy. ‘I want you. Now.’ He heard the noise Agni made and knew he succeeded. The hands let him go and he didn’t have to wait long. Agni brushed his cock over his hole then pushed in. Sebastian didn’t try to hurry him this time, staying still, he let Agni take however long we wanted. He relaxed, enjoying the stretch. When he was fully in Agni leaned over him, grabbing his wrists and pressing them down on the bed. He mouthed at Sebastian’s neck as he started to move. His hands shifted, interlacing his fingers with Sebastian’s

‘Let me hear you,’ he said in a low voice and Sebastian almost laughed. That was something easily accomplished, he never was one to hold himself back.

Agni picked up his pace, panting and groaning into the back of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian let himself be lost in the feeling of Agni slipping in and out, his own moans echoing Agni’s pleasure. He went faster and faster with each thrust to the point when he had to push himself up, grabbing Sebastian’s hips. When Agni took his cock in hand Sebastian raised his head, arching his spine as far as he could. He felt his orgasm build up, still, it caught him off guard when the hot bliss rolled through his body. It stole his breath, his body went taunt and his mouth fell open around a silent moan as Agni fucked him through it. Sebastian felt when Agni followed a second later with a long satisfying groan. They both collapsed on the bed, Agni panting heavily over Sebastian, but he moved away after a few moments and Sebastian let his strained muscles relax. He pulled on the bed sheet as it seemed good enough for cleaning up and sank to the floor. He heard the rustle of fabric, so Agni was probably doing the same.

Usually it would be time for Sebastian to gather his clothes and leave, but since they were in his room and nothing required his immediate attention he let himself enjoy the afterglow a bit more. He leaned his back on the bed and stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles. To his surprise Agni flopped on the mattress behind him. Well, they never actually spent the night in each other’s company before, but considering Sebastian wasn’t planning on sleeping anyway, it didn’t really matter where Agni collapsed for a few hours.

‘Sebastian, there is something I wanted to talk with you,’ Agni said after a time. Sebastian thought he was falling asleep, but obviously that wasn’t the case, because he sounded wide awake. He could refuse, claim he had something to do, but Sebastian was in a relaxed enough mood to entertain Agni a bit more. He turned around, pulled his legs under himself and propped his head up on an elbow.

‘What is it?’ He asked with a lazy smile. Agni turned on his side, leaning on his elbow and had that serious expression he had before.

‘I… I noticed it.’

Sebastian frowned. ‘Noticed what?’

‘I tried to convince myself I shouldn’t doubt you, but after today I just cannot…’ he trailed off, his brows drawn together as he looked down at his hand where it rested on the sheet. Sebastian’s features smoothed out as he waited for Agni to elaborate. This could be either something fun or rather troublesome. He kept a straight face when Agni’s intense gaze returned to him.

‘What sort of creature are you?’

Sebastian feigned surprise, but to be honest he was expecting this. Agni was perceptive and anyone who mistook his naïveté for ignorance was a fool. Before he could give any response Agni went on.

‘Looking back, you were not even trying to be subtle.’ His eyes ran over the bed before he looked back at Sebastian. ‘There is a difference between a well-made bed and one that was never used. No one has ever seen you sleep or eat anything. Your power, your skills… those are not of a human.’

Sebastian stared at him with a neutral expression while Agni talked. He was right, Sebastian never really bothered to act subtle. His appearance fooled most, and those that saw more usually didn’t live long enough to be a problem. Besides, humans were excellent at ignoring evidence their mind couldn’t comprehend and pretend there was nothing odd at all. Agni wasn’t one like that, Sebastian knew that well. He brought this on himself, but that was the point of the whole game, wasn’t it? For a moment he played with the thought to tell the truth, just to see what would happen. But that might cause some difficulties they did not need at the moment. Pity.

He decided he wouldn’t admit anything and what would happen next depended entirely on what _Agni_ would do with his discovery.

‘I think you should leave and get some rest,’ Sebastian said in a measured tone, standing up. Before he could step away Agni caught his right wrist. Sitting up he moved closer. He turned Sebastian’s hand over in his, looking at it.

‘Aside from our first night together, you always keep these on. As if you have something to hide.’

‘I have nothing to hide,’ Sebastian said in a pleasant voice. It was true, he couldn’t care less. Ciel was the one who didn’t like to see the reminders of what he truly was and ordered him to wear the gloves all the time. Agni looked up at him, then back down and slowly pulled his glove off. He turned Sebastian hand over in his again and reached out to his left hand. Sebastian didn’t stop him, he was curious actually. The other glove came off as well and Agni brushed his thumb over the seal on the back of Sebastian’s hand. He didn’t react to the sight of his black nails or the mark. He couldn’t know their meaning, but he didn’t question any of it. Sebastian remembered that their people also painted their skin on occasions, so maybe he didn’t find anything strange in it.

‘Was this what you expected?’

‘I don’t know,’ Agni said after a beat of silence.

‘Any other rude questions you wish to ask me?’

Agni looked up at him, his eyes serious. ‘What happened today? You came back reeking of blood and smoke and Master Ciel refused to even speak to anyone.’

‘I’m afraid that is the young master’s private affair and thus does not concern you.’ With a tug Sebastian pulled his hand out of Agni’s hold, but Agni followed him, getting up from the bed and standing in front of him.

‘I’m only asking out of worry for Master Ciel. He barely recovered from his sickness and now something else happened. Have you done everything in your power to protect him?’

‘Are you questioning my dedication again?’

‘I’m questioning your motives.’

That was a line of questioning Sebastian did not want to go down. He didn’t feel like listening to another lecture how he should do his “job”. He owed Agni no explanation on his motives either. He needed to redirect the conversation and he already had an idea how. A knowing smile appeared on his face.

‘You came here with your suspicion, yet it did not seem to be enough to stop you from fucking me.’

The change in Agni was immediate. He took a step back, his face closing off. Sebastian shrugged the shirt off of himself and followed Agni, pushing almost close enough to touch.

‘Let’s talk about _your_ motives. You _accuse_ me when not ten minutes earlier you knelt before me with your mouth around my cock. Where was your dubiousity then?’

Agni went rigid. Sebastian placed a hand on Agni’s chest and leaned up, his lips a breath away from the other man’s.

‘Were you thinking about whether or not I am a human being while you were balls deep in my ass?’

‘I…’ Agni’s voice broke. He grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders in an iron grip, but didn’t push him away.

‘Did you like that thought?’ Sebastian leaned even closer and when their groins touched Agni’s dick twitched, making Sebastian smirk. He rolled his hips, curious if he could get Agni hard again with this. ‘Did it make you feel powerful? Did you like taking control over me?’ Sebastian’s left hand moved and he brushed his fingers over Agni’s hardening dick, but before he could take it into his hand Agni grabbed his wrist. He seemed more composed when he started talking.

‘That was an illusion from the start, wasn’t it? I never was in control. Whatever happened, you let me do it.’

Sebastian pulled back enough to be able to look at him properly. Agni’s face was still closed off, but the way his thumb was caressing Sebastian’s hand in his grip was telling. He wasn’t sure Agni was even aware he was doing it. Was it affection? Could he be this much of a fool?

Still, satisfaction spread through Sebastian. Agni realised more of his true self than anyone else in a long time. It was something Sebastian should reward. A pleased smile appeared on his face.

‘Don’t sell yourself so short. I told you this before: you’re capable of things not many can do.’

‘It’s not…’ Agni sputtered, the praise doing its desired effect. He shook his head a moment later. ‘I might not always agree with your methods, but… I have no right to question you.’ He let Sebastian’s hand go and took a half step back, but then he stayed there, staring at him with the same intensity. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now it was Agni playing hard to get. If he wanted to leave he already would have.

‘Let me ask you something. You would obey your prince’s orders and would do anything to protect him, right? You have to know I am the same. I swore an oath to serve and I wouldn’t let anyone harm my master.’ Well, not much and not until Sebastian got what he wanted. Not that Agni needed to know that. He seemed satisfied anyway as he nodded.

‘I know. I’m sorry I doubted you.’

Sebastian felt like laughing out, this whole situation was hilarious. Agni might not even know how close he was to the truth and how misplaced his trust in Sebastian was. Well, not that Sebastian was complaining, this whole situation left him positively giddy.

‘I’m inclined to forgive you with a bit of propitiation.’ With a smirk he stepped up to Agni. _Let’s see if you’re willing to play some more._ He leaned up and to his satisfaction Agni met him halfway. The kiss started slow, but got more heated in seconds. Sebastian pushed himself close, he felt his body getting interested again. Agni wasn’t faring any better, he moaned into the kiss when Sebastian rubbed their hardening cocks together. Agni broke the kiss and stared down at Sebastian, an interesting glow appearing in his eyes.

‘There is something else I was thinking about.’

‘You’ve been busy.’

‘You always told me not to hold back, to let myself go. I’d like to offer you the same.’

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow. ‘Whatever do you mean?’ he asked while planting his hands on Agni’s chest. With a quick shove he pushed the other man back. Surprise flashed on Agni’s face as he hit the mattress. Sebastian followed him, getting on the bed as Agni moved back and lay down without any hesitation.

‘I have only seen glimpses, but I want to know. I need to see you.’

Sebastian loomed over him, staring into Agni’s unwavering eyes and he was reminded of their first night together. If he only knew it would lead to this. He shouldn’t have given in in the first place.

‘What if I had the same answer you always gave me? “You might not like what you see.”‘

‘I trust you.’

Agni might trust him, but Sebastian wasn’t sure at this point he could trust himself. The temptation was great and that reaper was right in one thing: he was a starving demon and the man laid out under him was an invitation he mustn’t even consider.

‘You shouldn’t.’ Sebastian leaned down for a kiss. Agni’s hands wandered to his hips pulling him down on himself.

‘That answer is why I know I can.’

‘That logic could get you into a lot of trouble.’

Agni let out a small laugh. ‘Right now, I’m counting on it.’ He kissed Sebastian again, opening his legs and hooking them over Sebastian’s thighs to pull him closer. Sebastian groaned into the kiss. Well, temptation was his forte, wasn’t it; there was nothing wrong with indulging himself from time to time. He silenced the little voice reminding him how many times he just did that when it came to this man. He broke the kiss and pushed himself up. He leaned to the side quickly locating the small jar left on the floor by the bed. Agni let him go as Sebastian grabbed it and turned back. Agni still lay there, looking up at him without any doubt in his eyes. When he spotted the jar in Sebastian’s hand he pulled one leg up, his feet resting on the bed and slightly lifted his hips. Sebastian smirked.

‘It would be rude to ignore such a nice invitation now, would it?’

Agni’s eyes darted away before they returned to Sebastian and he knew him enough to know it meant he was embarrassed. He had to resist the urge to tease him any further. He opened the bottle, dipping a finger into the scented lotion, while Agni watched his every move.

Agni took in a deep breath when Sebastian touched him. He circled his hole, before pushing in. First only one finger, but after a few moves he pulled it out and gathered some more of the ointment onto his fingers. Again, he brushed over Agni’s hole before slowly pushing two fingers in. Agni let out a groan which made Sebastian look up at him. Their eyes met, but a moment later Agni’s eyes fell shut and he dropped his head on the pillow when Sebastian’s fingers were all the way in. He started to move his hand in and out and Agni’s hand wandered to his own dick. Sebastian watched fascinated as Agni followed his pace with his hand. He added a third finger and Agni’s breath caught in his throat. His hand stopped and when Sebastian was as deep as he could reach he let out a groan that made Sebastian want to pull his hand out and take him right away. But he refrained, moving his fingers around until he found his spot. Agni’s eyes flew open as Sebastian rubbed against his prostate, his hand speeding up, jerking himself off quickly and Sebastian couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

‘Does that feel good?’

‘Please, Sebastian,’ Agni gasped. ‘I want you!’

‘Well then,’ Sebastian said, pulling his hand out and coating himself. He only needed a few strokes, he was rock hard from the moment he first touched Agni. He pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed Agni’s hips holding him up. Agni’s eyes were locked on him, but Sebastian forced himself to tear his eyes away. He looked down, lining himself up and started to push in slowly. He was panting by the time he was fully in. Agni let out a long groan, making Sebastian move. He started with shallow thrusts, keeping a relaxed pace. Agni’s hand was back, grabbing his own dick and matching his speed to Sebastian’s thrusts. Sebastian hungrily drank in the sight of him, the noises Agni made, the obvious pleasure he was causing. _It’s not enough!_

He pulled out and dropped Agni back on the bed. He only had time for a surprised look when Sebastian leaned close. He grabbed Agni’s right leg and lifted it up, putting it on his shoulder and he was already pushing back in again. Agni grabbed his head and pulled him close for a messy kiss. It was more tongue and teeth than anything, but Sebastian was busy wanting to feel Agni around himself again. His pace sped up, his fingers slipped into Agni’s hair, grabbing a handful of the silver bangs.

‘Touch yourself,’ it came out like a rasp from his throat, but Agni obeyed, his hand sneaking between them to follow the rhythm Sebastian was pounding into him.

_It’s not enough!_

He felt the build-up, deep inside of him. The flame that could burn everything away; it wanted out, but Sebastian pushed it down. His orgasm was near and he bit down on Agni’s neck. The man let out a small shout, his body going stiff under him. He felt the moment Agni came, he clenched around his cock, his breath going ragged and Sebastian lost it.

‘Give it to me!’ His hunger flared, his insides tearing him apart as he looked into the eyes of the man under him.

‘Anything!’ Agni pressed his lips to his and Sebastian couldn’t hold back any longer. He came and with it, his hunger surged forward. Claws and teeth that could not be seen pushed towards the soul throbbing underneath him. So pure, so delicious! The first touch was intoxicating, this was it, this was what he wanted, what he longed for, what he needed! He had to have it! A single bite and it was all his!

He hit something. Like a wall, solid and impenetrable and in the next moment he was tossed back. A single shove concentrated at the centre of his chest, hard enough to physically push him away.

Sebastian opened his eyes and he was sitting a few feet away from his partner. Agni was still lying on the bed, but now he moved, pushing himself up against the headboard. He was panting, he placed a shaking hand over his chest as if searching for a wound or something and looked up at Sebastian. For the first time, there was fear in his eyes.

‘What have you done?’

Sebastian could still feel the point of contact where he was pushed back, the pain mixing with the afterglow of his orgasm and flames of the unsatisfied hunger.

_Of course._

He let his head fall back and let out a bitter laugh. What had he done indeed? The mark on his hand burned, he wouldn’t be surprised if there’d be smoke rising from it.

‘Something I shouldn’t have,’ he said then raised his head to look at Agni. He was staring at him with the same caution in his eyes. ‘Something I gave my word I wouldn’t do.’

Agni’s face was closed off again, but a frown appeared between his brows.

‘Give me a straight answer, damn it!’

That very well might have been the first time Sebastian heard Agni curse in English, and Sebastian had half a thought to try out what would happen if he pushed Agni until he lost his patience. But he felt lazy and worn out enough not to want to antagonise the man any further. He moved forward. Agni’s features became guarded, but he didn’t pull away when Sebastian crowded him. He made sure not to touch him though.

‘You said “anything”, but you didn’t really mean it, did you?’

Agni’s eye widened and he glanced away. His whole demeanour changed.

‘It wasn’t a lie,’ he muttered. ‘But I’m… I’m sorry.’

‘You shouldn’t be.’ _That was what saved your life after all. _‘I admire your faith and devotion.’

Because that was what pushed Sebastian out. With the right force he could have broken it down, but it was a good reminder of his promise to himself not to take any soul while he was in the contract.

Agni stared at him for a long time and for once Sebastian had no idea what was going on in his head. He mumbled something in his own language and let out a sigh. Then he looked down on himself and said something else that sounded like a curse. Sebastian glanced down as well at the mess that still covered Agni’s stomach, slowly drying on his skin. He pulled away just as Agni grabbed the already soiled cover to try to get himself clean. Sebastian did the same and decided on simply burning the sheet afterwards instead of trying to wash it.

When Agni was done he stood from the bed and started gathering his clothes in silence. Usually Sebastian was fine with it, but now something bothered him in the quiet between them. He felt the need to fill it. He couldn’t tell the truth, but he should be able to offer something so Agni wouldn’t look at him like that anymore. That guarded look on him bothered Sebastian more than it should have.

‘I have to apologise for my poor behaviour. It won’t happen again. I pose no threat to you.’

Agni let out a sigh and turned towards him. ‘I believe you. But it’s not you who I’m cautious about. Don’t look so surprised, I know, we are only here as long as we have your master’s good grace.’

Again, Agni was right, but Sebastian had no intention to confirm that. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. He got used to their presence and if he wanted to be honest with himself Agni’s company made it much easier to put up with all the annoyance. To think that it could change way too easily… Deep down Sebastian dreaded that in one of his tantrums Ciel could order him to “get rid of them”... That was also something he didn’t want to think about. It soured his mood quite efficiently.

His silence seemed to give whatever answer Agni was waiting for. By then he was dressed and he gathered Sebastian’s clothes as well and put everything on a chair.

‘You seem to have a lot of accusations for one night. If you came here with harbouring such thoughts you should have rejected my offer.’

That gave Agni a pause. ‘Perhaps that would have been the reasonable thing to do. But you should know by now, that more often than not, I have a hard time resisting you.’

Sebastian blinked at him, his surprise must have settled out on his face, because Agni dropped his eyes, a shy smile forming on his lips. That didn’t look like someone who had regrets. How could that be? After everything, why was Agni even still here?

‘If you have your prince’s and your own best interest in mind, you should leave this place and the Phantomhives. For good.’

Now it was Agni’s turn to look surprised, but a second later a gentle smile appeared on his face. The one that Sebastian begrudgingly admitted he liked when it was aimed at him.

‘Prince Soma would never abandon a friend and neither would I. No matter what.’

Sebastian pursed his lips together to stop himself from saying more unnecessary things. He shouldn’t care if they stayed and got caught up in one of the “misfortunes” that occurred rather often in this family. He shouldn’t. But, despite everything he did.

‘Good night, Sebastian.’ Agni was still smiling. Sebastian found himself returning it.

‘Good night.’

Agni left and Sebastian stared at the closed door.

‘Foolish humans,’ he mumbled and dropped down on the bed. He raised his left hand looking at the seal and a small laugh bubbled out of him.

‘Who’s the real fool here, I wonder?’ He dropped his hand on his face, rubbing his eyes shortly.

He should probably get cleaned up, dressed and get on with his duties, but he also felt the need to just stay where he was. Except that would leave his mind unoccupied, which he didn’t need right now. He pushed himself up from the bed and went to the water basin in the corner. He pointedly ignored the heap of clothing on the chair as he made himself presentable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I wanted to end it, the boys acted on their own istg. :D  
Anyway, thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
